Snow The Hedgehog
Snow The Hedgehog is a Guardian in the QtinqSpirits Universe, just like Rein . She is a treasure hunter searching for objects of power, and on an unending quest to find true love, all while guarding her gate to one of the multiverse doorways. Background Snow was not at her gate when she lost her powers, she was searching for love and thought of it as a punishment for never guarding her gate. She began searching for a method Personality Snow is an angry, very assertive Guardian, when she is in battle she shows a highly sarcastic, serious nature. She is regarded as beautiful and having a beautiful power because of the pink ice her Vanilla Ice power produces. When she meets up with someone she views as an equal she regards them as a rival if female, when its a male she falls hopelessly inlove. Unfornately for her she is also one of the top Guardian warriors so it is very diffcult to be her equal and have her fall hopelessly inlove with. When she isnt hunting for treasure, or love (slacking off on her guardian duties) she is a very laid back, cutesy and calm girl. Appearance What that character looks like Abilities High Level Energy User *The ability to manipulate massive amounts of energy. High Level Durability *The ability to take large amounts of damage with no ill-effects. High Level Strength *Possibly near Knuckles level strength. Vanilla Ice Spatial Control *Based on the Vanilla Ice Attribute, one can change the space around one's self making anything inside the space slow down. Energy Seeker *Capable of sensing energy. Increased Healing Factor *A much more capable healing factor than the already well known healing factor. Energy Attribute Snow uses a supernatural power unknown to all called the Vanilla Ice. The Vanilla Ice is a special particle alternation attribute which can cause ice to appear or objects tor freeze/slow down. This attribute can be further increased to become a time alternation attribute. Techniques Spin Dash *A Technique that allows the user to curl up into a ball and spin. This gives great defensive ability and attack ability. It is Sonic's most basic technique, adopted by nearly all Sega based characters. White Noise Dash *A Technique that allows the user to to curl up into a ball and spin with the intensity of the White Noise power, it is far more dense than the original Spin Dash techniques. White Noise Drop *A Technique that allows the user to increase the density of the entire body or a limb while it is above the intended target and slam into them. White Noise Uppercut *A Technique that allows the user to cover their fist in White Noise energy and ascend into the sky in an arching motion. White Noise Rush *A Technique that allows the user to completely cover themselves in White Noise energy, similar to the White Noise Dash, only the user as full access to all movements with incredible speeds and destructive capabilities. Energy Techniques White Noise Eater *A Technique that allows the user to create a suction with the vibration of the White Noise power and absorb other forms of energy. White Noise Javelin *A Technique that allows the user to create long throwing javelins with White Noise energy, the density of the energy can be changed to increase the destructive power. Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Inhibitor Ring **2x Inhibitor Ring **Chaos Emerald White Noise: Transmission *A Technique that allows the user to use White Noise energy to form something similar to the famous, 'Chaos Control'. White Noise Frequency *A Technique that allows the user to use White Noise vibrations, and constantly increase the frequency sounds it produces and send it into a target. White Noise: Sonic Boom *A Technique that allows the user to break the sound barrier using the White Noise energy and direct the blast at a target. White Noise Cutter *A Technique that allows the user to create multiple blades out of the White Noise energy. Notable places on the user would be; **Arms **Hands **Feet *This Technique is useable from a distance as long as the intended target is connect to the user, for explain, a tree is connected to the ground, the user may touch the ground and feed the technique into the ground and have blades come out of the tree. Enhanced Energy Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Inhibitor Ring **2x Inhibitor Ring **Chaos Emerald White Noise Guardian Blade *A Technique that allows the user to channel a large portion of the White Noise energy into the shape/form of Rein's old Guardian Sword. Silent White Noise *A Technique that allows the user to create an aura of White Noise energy that completely erases all sound coming from the surrounded target and increases destructive damage. White Noise ZXero *A Technique that allows the user to release their super form and unlocks stronger enhanced energy techniques. For Rein it transforms him into Rein ZX. Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Rein ZX/Super form **2+ Chaos Emeralds **Alternative power source White Force: Reverse ZXero *A Technique that allows the user to take the power that is needed to transform into a super form and completely sap the energy of any oncoming attack and fire it back at it's origin. Spatial Trap: White Force *A Technique that allows the user to distort space and trap targets within a spatial rip. White Force Matrix *A Technique that allows the user to cover themselves in incredibly strong White Force energy and fly toward a target at hypersonic speeds. Stage Two Energy Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Rein ZX/Super form **3+ Chaos Emeralds **Alternative power source White Force: Dimension Sphere *A Technique that allows the user to create a mass of dense White Force Spatial energy. This techinque has its own gravitational pull and is more than likley to draw surrounding objiects/persons/weaker energies toward it. *This techinque can be used to hit targets from a distance as well as close range. Special Techniques Requirements *Techniques that have some form of requirement need to be met. **Rein ZX/Super form **4+ Chaos Emeralds **Strong Alternative power source White Force: Guardian Aura *A Technique that allows the user to release the absolute densest amount of White Force energy and cover themselves in it. With the release of such stronger energy, one can go beyond the already powerful super form. *Releasing this technique allows Rein ZX to become a Guardian again. Guardian Rein ZX. First Story: Second Story: Trivia *All Gate Guardians were given special training by The Gate Guardian Consol. *Snow shares the top 6th Greatest Gate Guardian title with Cloud. *Snow doesn't know who Cloud is but she knows her by name. *Snow doesn't know what Rein looks like, she just knows him by name. *Snow is one of the top 10 Guardian Warriors. *Snow did not witness any of Rein's battle during the tournament due to constant arguing with her mother over finding a good man. *Snow desires love over everything else, someone she considers her equal. *Snow is considered desperate. *Snow and Cloud hold the title of 6th greatest because they defeated the same number of enemies in the survival portion and both failed to defeat the 5th Greatest. *In total there are 25 Guardians, not all positions are filled. Quotes Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Category:QtinqSpirits Category:Characters Category:Character Template